PAYDAY 2: Esther's new life
by YuuyaKizami21
Summary: Esther, having been ratted out by the Colemans, had to run away to DC, and upon arriving, she got a phone call for a new job worth a million every PAYDAY. Rated T for Esther, and also language. Implied Esther x Sokol.
1. Recruitment

A/N this was set in an alternate ending where Esther is alive.

A Russian-like little girl is walking down the streets of Washington DC. She had nowhere to live after the events back with her last family. Her name was Leena Klammer, with an alias named Esther. Being living in a horrible life, she became a psycho ever since she got a disease where she stays as short as a 9 year old child.

Suddenly a payphone rang and unconsciously, Esther picks it up.

"Hello?" Esther greeted with her Slavic accent.

"You're Esther, right?" A deep, male voice responded.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

"You will know later. Esther, we need you for a big heist here in DC."

"What are my choices?"

"Plan A, to keep pretend as an orphan to murder families and have at least 700k a year doing it, or Plan B, the gang is here making a one swoop million every PAYDAY."

Esther then shook in surprise. A million dollar every payday. She wanted this job.

"OK, but i need a mask, and also some firearms."

"I think i can do that. Meet my contacts over at the docks."

"Yes." Esther said, before hanging up.

-Now in Bain's location...

"OK, gang, we got a new badass Estonian Orphan, Esther has arrived."

-At the meeting point...

Esther went to one of the alleyways nearby the docks to see 3 other people in suits and masks. From her guess, one of them is American, the other is Russian, and the last one is Croatian due to their mask designs. The American wears a clown mask painted and styled into a flag of the USA, The Russian wears a hockey mask painted with a large red smile and also a red star in the nose area, covering half of the face, And the Croatian wears a clown mask with a checkered pattern at the forehead area.

The American then went to Esther and gave her a mask.

Esther takes it and inspected it. It was a feminine clown mask, painted in a similar pattern as the Estonian flag.

"You up for this, Kid- I mean Ma'am?" The American asked.

"Sure am, American. It's for the sake of the PAYDAY, right?"

-To Be continued


	2. Introduction to the gang

The 3 heisters took Esther to the safehouse Hoxton bought for the gang, and they met Hox there, making him eager to introduce her to the gang.

"Hey guys! Gather up and wear your masks on." Hoxton said, making the rest of the gang to come to the ground floor to gather up.

"OK, Kiddo-"

"I'm in my thirties, so I'm not a Kiddo, British." Esther said rudely to Hoxton

"OK, Miss. The name's Hoxton."

Hoxton then began to point to Dallas.

"That Guy in the American clown mask is my pal, Dallas. He's a cunning old coot." Hoxton said.

"Nice one, Hox." Dallas replied sarcastically.

"Now that guy in the classic clown mask is so far the only black Heister in the gang, Chains." Hoxton said, with Chains being laughed a bit by almost everyone in the ground floor.

"That guy in the demon clown mask is Wolf, don't make him snap, OK?" Hoxton said, while Wolf just continued to tinker one of his turrets while standing up.

"That guy with the almost same mask as me is Houston, Dallas' brother. He's a useless piece of crap." Hoxton said, and Houston just replied "Watch your mouth, you idiot."

"Now that is..." Hoxton said, pointing to Wick.

"It's John Wick, the famous hitman! Can i have an autograph!?" Esther said happily, pestering around the sunglasses wearing heister cheerfully, holding a notebook and a pen.

"Uh, OooooKaayyy? Now that guy in the Croatian styled clown mask is Dragan, a master infiltrator." Hoxton said, making Dragan stood in pride, until Hoxton said "but don't talk to him about leisure, He's always sporting everyday." Making Dragan say "Hey! Wait a minute!" just as Wick had done making an autograph.

"Now that girl in the scottish flag mask is Bonnie, an acquaintance of mine." Hoxton pointed to Bonnie, who's sipping a bottle of Rivertown Glen, opening her mask a little to drink it.

"That other girl is Clover. Another acquaintance of mine, She has a keen eye, a stealthy figure, and also, a big mole." Hoxton pointed to Clover, who then said "Stop complaining about my mole, Jim." grimly.

"Now that guy in the hockey mask is Sokol, He's a famous hockey player back at St. Petersburg. He's also the one who made us drill a vault of a casino in Vegas." Hoxton pointed to Sokol, who is adjusting his tie neatly.

"That old baldy is Jiro, a former Yakuza member. He speaks mostly Japanese, though." Hoxton pointed to Jiro, making him bow in a samurai's manner and saying "Yoroshiku, Esther."

"Now that guy who just wanted to go to the beach to surf is Bodhi. He's a former FBI member, and a former Ex President gang member. He's up to crazy stunts you might like." Hoxton pointed to a swimwear clad Bodhi, who said "Can I go now? I really wanted to surf, Ya' Know?" before Hoxton gave a thumbs up, and Bodhi left.

"That guy in the duct tape mask is Jimmy. If you want coke, talk to him." Hoxton said, making Jimmy saying "You're free to get your share, Missus." with his British accent.

"That blue haired punk girl is Sydney, I heard you like drawing, Esther. So if you wanna draw, go and draw with her." Hoxton pointed to Sydney, who waved her hands at Esther.

"That old man wearing a bulldog like clown mask is Rust, a former biker. Don't touch his bike, if you do, well... That's it." Hoxton pointed to Rust, who then said "Crime never changes. Looks like even shorties wanna heistin' too, eh?" making Esther nod.

"That guy is Scarface, or should i say a cosplayer of Tony Montana. You wanna consult about crime in Cuba, then talk to him." Hoxton pointed to Tony, who is carrying his Little friend assault rifle.

"And finally, this Mexican guy is Sangres. He's a sicario back in Mexico. He's also a natural cowboy, 'cause he always prefer revolvers." Hoxton pointed to Sangres, who's practicing quickdrawing.

"That's if for the introduction. Now we need your help for this heist here." Hoxton said, taking a blueprint from one of the bags in the ground floor.

Esther then took it and looked at it.

"Hmmm, looks easy to me."

"Perfect! Now let's get ready!" Sokol said happily, as he is eager on the next job.

Houston then started the van, and Dallas, Esther, Sokol, and Dragan went inside the van. They then leave towards the GO bank.

-To be continued


End file.
